


Sweaters And Coffee

by Cyphervite



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Dancer Park Jimin, Fluff, Loud Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Min Yoongi | Suga, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphervite/pseuds/Cyphervite
Summary: Yoongi and Baekhyun are next door neighbors, Taehyung and Baekhyun notorious for their noisy evenings each night. Yoongi and Jimin are simply trying to have a normal night, their usual movie date at home curled up together on the couch.- Chapter 1-Yoongi’s cheeks were painted red as he slipped his hand back into Jimin’s, walking a hint faster to finish getting the boxes in his car. They left the building quickly and took two boxes at a time, (Jimin tried to take three, but one fell. At least the sound of glass shattering meant it wasn’t his recording equipment.) waiting for the elevator again and giggling when the blonde fiddled with his keys trying to get the door to his new apartment unlocked.- Chapter 2 -Baekhyun and Yoongi get to know each other better, and may have come to an agreement of sorts.ON HIATUS WHILE FINISHING SCHOOL ;-;





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Welcome to my new work, it's something I've been working on for a little while and finally decided to post. I'll post a new update every Sunday, starting this following one.  
> I also have my other work, [Smug Smiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11441670/chapters/25641306) (a bunch of one chapter shorts where the main ship is Baekhyun/Yoongi) which I will update on Sundays as well. If it becomes to much alongside this work, I will change the day that the more lighthearted work updates.  
> This work will be cross posted on my AO3 and Tumblr, and I'll tweet if I update a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this small prologue before I dive into the actual story. It'll be quite a tumble, I hope not to break your hearts with the angst too much, but it will be on it's way.  
> Tags will be updated with each chapter.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Celeste
> 
> Links:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cyphervite)  
> [Tumblr](https://cyphervite.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> *For those wondering what happened to my other work, Carnations in Winter, I deleted it because I just couldn't find the motivation, and disliked the story in general. I hope to return to it once I finish this, but even then I don't know if I will.

Rolling out of the warmth of his bed, Yoongi mumbled curses as he pulled on the warm sweater which Jimin bought for his birthday. Loud singing could be heard along with a loud thumping from the other side of the wall. The weekly (sometimes daily) occurrence began to wreck his sleep schedule, and his neighbors never heard the end of it. 

When he first moved in, the two seemed normal, an odd but friendly couple. The first night, Yoongi assumed the noise would be every once in awhile, and he decided he could cope with a night of lost sleep once a month. But he found himself losing sleep each night, as the couple continued after his first night in the new apartment. Three weeks in, Yoongi moved his bed to the opposite wall, he bought a sound machine, he even invested in sound cancelling headphones. He found his sleep schedule crumbling, falling asleep through the day as he worked through the noises at night, curling into Jimin’s shoulder during movie night and passing out at the younger’s house. Jimin somehow convinced his boyfriend to talk to his neighbors, try to reason with the two so he wouldn’t ruin his daily schedule.

After talking to Baekhyun, the two caused him to only lose a night of sleep each week. He still complained whenever he came in contact with Baekhyun, and he rarely saw Taehyung leaving the apartment.

He found out a lot about Baekhyun that day, talking outside the door of his apartment. Baekhyun was a year older than him, yet his personality could be compared to a child. Baekhyun and Taehyung went back years, totally unaware of the sounds that could be heard in Yoongi’s apartment. (“The previous residents always shot be dirty looks, I never understood till now,” Baekhyun chuckled.) The elder talked through the entire conversation, a nonstop chatterbox. Yoongi thanked him internally, as he himself was unsure of how to talk with the two after everything heard the past week.

Sometimes the elder would knock on his door in the mornings, start up a casual conversation. Yoongi always jokingly complained about the noise the couple would make once a week, other times he’d be more serious. At the time he thought of it as teasing, unknowing that Baekhyun took it to heart each and every time. They grew closer, the knock on the door each weekend turned to a habit, and an occasional dinner out in the town to talk, going to karaoke after the continuous pestering from the elder. It seemed out of place to him at first, that he and Baekhyun got along so well. They were polar opposites, Yoongi a quiet and reserved producer and Baekhyun, the childish outgoing storm who never stopped talking. Yet it worked, they clicked, as friends. At least, that’s how it started. 

Yoongi had Jimin, and that was enough. The nights they fell asleep in each other’s arms in the silver haired man’s bed, or on the couch after watching a movie together. When Yoongi released his first mixtape that one day, and Jimin supported him through the process, complementing his choices in the lyrics as he listened to the songs, giving him feedback along the way. He couldn’t give the younger enough gratitude for everything he’s done for him.

And Baekhyun had Taehyung. The elder’s smile, that caused his eyes to crinkle and his teeth to show. How there was a large gap between the two rows of teeth and the lines beside his lips made him glow. The genuine emotion that radiated off him as he beamed at the younger, all due to Taehyung’s cheery laughter and witty jokes. Because the couple was together, because of Taehyung’s boxy smile, Baekhyun smiled. 

That was all that mattered, that Yoongi and Jimin stayed happy together, and so did Baekhyun and Taehyung.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story begins and Yoongi learns about his friendly (and loud) neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! We’ll finally be jumping into the actual story here, not just a small prologue.
> 
> This is a hefty amount of words (for me at least) and I hope the chapters will become longer as we go so I can supply you all with the writing in a timely manner.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Hyung,” Jimin groaned, dropping the box onto the kitchen counter before closing his eyes.

“Couple more boxes Minnie,” Yoongi replied, ruffling the younger’s hair as he made his way back to the car outside. “If my espresso maker is broken you're buying a new one.”

“Addict,” Jimin muttered, following after the elder till he fell in step, smiling and slipping his hand in the blonde’s. They waited for a few minutes outside the elevator, exchanging teasing remarks, till the soft ding indicated the elevator reached their floor. Stepping inside, Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist, pulling him close in the confined space. The two stayed in the position, Yoongi pressed against the mirror and Jimin against him, nuzzling his neck gently. The elder smiled, kissing the boy delicately, as to not break his fragile flower. Each kiss became more passionate, Jimin’s arms moved around the blonde’s neck and his tongue asked for entrance, the two became unaware of the elevator speeding towards the first floor, and the simple ding went off again, pulling them apart.

Yoongi’s cheeks were painted red as he slipped his hand back into Jimin’s, walking a hint faster to finish getting the boxes in his car. They left the building quickly and took two boxes at a time, (Jimin tried to take three, but one fell. At least the sound of glass shattering meant it wasn’t his recording equipment.) waiting for the elevator again and giggling when the blonde fiddled with his keys trying to get the door to his new apartment unlocked.

Putting down the last of the boxes, the couple collapsed on the couch, Jimin throwing his head back onto the squishy cushions. Yoongi curled into the younger, closing his eyes while delicate hands ran through his blonde strands.

“Minnie,” his voice dropped to a drowsy octave, words slurred together slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jimin replied, cupping Yoongi’s cheek and leaning down to kiss him.

The two laid there for awhile, the sun setting and light stopped filtering through the windows. Yoongi changed positions to sit on the youngers lap, his legs wrapped around Jimin’s waist. Nuzzling and kissing the other’s neck, whispering adoring words. Ten minutes after six, the two still engrossed with each other, lips red and hands tugging at clothes.

“Wanna break in the new bed?” The blonde rasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Why are you even asking?”

* * *

Waving lethargically as the younger left with a bounce in his step, Yoongi watched his boyfriend board the elevator at the end of the hall before stepping back inside his apartment. Glass plates and cups sat alone on his coffee table, the tasty aroma of kimchi and rice still filled the air. Remains of their dinner needed to be scraped off the plates so he wouldn’t spend half an hour on it the next day. and he needed to set up the necessities before knocking out. 

He found his hands shoving the plug of the espresso maker into the socket and flipping a couple switches, placing a filter in and ground coffee beans in as well. Letting the coffee drip while he cleaned the dishes, the warm water tickling his fingers. He finished, about to rinse off the leftover soap suds when he turned his hands over, watching the suds fall through the cracks of his fingers delicately and plopping onto the cold metal of the kitchen sink. Shaking his stare, he washed off the remaining suds and dried his hands in the fluffy lavender towel Jimin convinced him to buy. Suddenly grateful the boy talked him into doing so, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled, the younger’s scent barely lingering against it.

Looping the towel back around the stove’s handle, he grabbed the scissors off the counter and opened boxes, unpacking them while waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. Placing books side by side on shelves, Kumamon figures here and there. The first boxes went quickly and all that he needed to unpack was the entire studio, and his bedroom. Luckily, the machine beeped, signaling the coffee finished brewing. Pouring out the dark liquid into one of the mug and adding a tiny amount of cream, the coffee turned from the deep brown to a slightly lighter tone. The cream dissolving into the liquid like ink in water and rising to the surface, evening out as it reached the top.

He eagerly brought the cup to his lips, blowing on the drink lightly and taking little sips, each insufficient, craving for more after putting the mug down between sips. Yoongi stared at the disorganized apartment in front of him, focusing on the coffee a moment after. Downing the last of the liquid, he got up to finish unpacking.

But then a brash knocking on the door sounded through the apartment, worry setting off in Yoongi’s mind that Jimin left something behind.

“Did you forget‒” the blonde sputtered, swinging the door open with worried eyes. His expression quickly changed, taking in the man in his door way. “Oh.” The man was barely taller than Yoongi, maybe by a few centimeters. A bob of creamy brown hair that reminded him of his coffee, followed by a pair of attentive eyes.

“Hi,” the man smiled, holding out a hand while the other gripped a mason jar filled to the bring with something Yoongi couldn’t quite make out. “I’m Baekhyun, right next door.”

“Yoongi,” taking the other’s hand and shaking it firmly, Yoongi allowed his eyes to trail up and down the man’s body, snapping back up when Baekhyun spoke.

“Tae and I‒ we live together ‒came by earlier, but you didn’t answer,” A soft chuckle left his lips. Yoongi froze.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry my boyfriend was over, we‒” the blonde stumbled over his own words, trying to make the situation sound decent. “We were busy.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been there,” Baekhyun laughed again, from his lips to his eyes to the smile lines around his cheeks. He tightened his grip around the mason jar, holding it out to Yoongi. “Cookies that Tae and I made, as a ‘welcome to the building’ sort of gift.” the blonde took the jar and nodded, flashing his gummy smile to the other. “And uh, if you need anything, I’m right next door.”

“Of course. Thank you,” Yoongi forced a smile, “I need to finish unpacking.”

“Oh, sorry for keeping you,” Baekhyun apologized quickly, “Nice meeting you,” and with a wave the brunette disappeared. Yoongi shut the door, a sigh of relief escaping him. Human contact became too much after the long day, and while he could normally take it with a calm face, he felt too stressed finally moving into the new apartment. Sliding the cool glass jar onto the counter, he went into the soon-to-be-studio and began unpacking.

* * *

Wiping the beads of sweat that collected on his forehead through the work, Yoongi looked out on his new studio. Content with the progress he made, equipment adorned the sleek black desk and journals full of lyrics sat semi-organized on the bookshelves. A Kumamon figure sat next to the screen of the desktop, while the other bits of character had yet to be added to the studio. 

Yawning, he checked his watch, noting the time. Quarter to midnight, and his apartment felt mostly unpacked, a tad more comfortable than when he first stepped into the white-walled open space. He took one last look at his studio, a warmth filling him and a smile resting on his lips. Closing the door as he left the room, he continued throughout the house, wrapping up the last of the priorities. Washing the carafe out and setting it back in place, putting the mug he refilled multiple times into the sink for cleaning the next morning.

Yoongi tossed the rag he used for drying into the hamper in his room, noticing a set of clothes folded on his bed with a white card placed on top. Hurrying over to it, he picked up the card, reading the neat print. Yoongi it read on the front, and the familiar writing caused a different warmth, unlike when he looked back on his studio. This warmth came from his chest, filled his mind with the images of Jimin, his silver yet lavender hair and his small hands that slotted into Yoongi’s perfectly. Delicately opening the card, he read the words inside, once, then twice. Setting it down on the end table, he picked up the white shirt, checking the size even though he already knew. One size up, so it was baggy enough to be comfortable but not fall off. The pants were lavender, another reminder of his boyfriend, and soft to the touch. Quickly changing into them, he couldn’t help himself and crawled into bed, missing the younger’s presence that would be pressed against him like the nights prior. Hugging the extra pillow into his chest instead, the blankets comforted him and lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_The doorbell rang, rang, and rang again, whoever desperately begged for his attention certainly got it, as he marched over to the door. Grumpy after being woken up too early for his liking, he opened the door, glare set on his face._

_“Hyung,” Jimin exclaimed, brushing past the doorway and hugging Yoongi, burying his face into the elder’s chest. “I missed you.”_

_“Minnie,” Yoongi whispered, voice lethargic, wrapping his arms around the younger. Closing his eyes and leaning into his boyfriend’s touch, he shut the door with his foot. Breathing in the scent that still lingered in his bed relaxed him, pulling the smaller body closer to his. “I missed you too.”_

_The next thing he knew they were wrapped up in each other’s arms, clothed and cozy in his queen sized bed. Yoongi pressed a kiss to Jimin’s forehead, whispered ‘I love you’s and other meaningful words. Jimin looked up at him, with chocolate eyes that showed satisfaction without words. Plush pink lips slid closer to him, about to peck his own._

But they never touched, and he didn’t hear the affectionate ‘I love you too’ fall from Jimin’s lips. He heard a desperate moan instead. Snapping his eyes open, Yoongi noticed that he was alone, the pillow still in his arms. Unsure if he heard it properly, he laid in silence waiting. Another. And another, and another. A loud thud and other incoherent words from raspy voices, one easily deeper than another. 

“I swear to fucking god,” Yoongi groaned out, a little louder than he expected, bringing the pillow up and covering his ears. Even muffled, the moaning rang in his ears. Throwing the pillow across the room, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his keys off the side table and put on a pair of flip flops. Slipping out into the late fall air sent chills up his spine, waddling over to the next door and knocking insistently. No one answered, causing Yoongi to mutter in frustration and knock again, hitting the doorbell a few times. He pressed the intercom and shouted into it, still no response. A different door opened and a boy with hair covering his forehead looked at him strangely, before convincing him to step back inside the apartment. Staring at the boy, Yoongi didn’t hesitate apologizing and grudgingly unlocking his door and heading back inside.

Giving up on sleep, he brewed more coffee, settling down on the couch with his eyes shut and his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The crinkle from the paper bag swinging bothered him slightly as he walked, humming a rhythm to the bounce of his feet hitting the floor. His bangs swished back and forth, allowing him to catch glimpses of silver and lavender in his vision every so often. Knocking politely on his boyfriend’s door, his humming stopped. Quickly catching sight of a brunette standing outside the adjacent door with a cigarette in hand, watching him curiously.

Someone stumbling around on the other side of the door could be heard, and the blonde opened the door, eyes lighting up. Jimin smiled at the elder, his eyes crinkling, twinkling almost.

“Good Morning,” He chirped, moving past Yoongi and into the apartment. Setting the bag down on the wooden tabletop, he took out the contents and set them out on the counter. The sound of the front door closing could be heard, and footsteps walking into the kitchen. Placing dishes in front of the two seats at the breakfast bar, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Yoongi whispered, kissing Jimin’s cheek.

“I brought your favorite.”

“Pastries?”

“Mhm,” Jimin nodded, smiling as the elder unwrapped his arms and sat down at one of the stools. Noticing the dull look in Yoongi’s eyes, how his hair stuck out in odd places, and the enormous dark circles under his eyes. Grabbing to mugs from the cabinet and placing them down, when he went to turn on the espresso maker he frowned at the half empty carafe. _It could be from yesterday_ he told himself, though he knew Yoongi would have cleaned it out by now, or put it in the fridge for later. “How long have you been up?” Jimin asked softly, worry evident in his voice.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Yoongi replied. Leaning over and taking the elder’s cheek in his hand he looked into his eyes, gliding his thumb over his cheek lightly. Pale skin contrasted from his own tan fingers, smooth to the touch. “I finished unpacking most of the boxes though.”

“That’s good,” Jimin commented, eyes taking in the rest of the elder’s appearance. He wore the clothes he left for him the night before, the lavender suiting the blonde. “You look cute.”

“My boyfriend picked it out for me,” Yoongi laughed, sarcasm filling his tone. His hand found it’s way into Jimin’s, interlacing their fingers and squeezing lightly. Eyes softening, and lips quivering slightly. “Can you stay the night?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

Baekhyun stood outside his apartment, letting a large amount of smoke past his lips and drifting upwards. His agreement to not smoke in the apartment still stood, Taehyung’s complaining evident in his mind.

A pretty little thing bounced towards him, only to turn at the door before, Yoongi’s apartment. He saw how the boy gave him a look, before snapping to the blonde in the doorway.

The way Yoongi’s eyes lit up and his slouched posture straightened, how he looked ready to hug the smaller boy. The action caused Baekhyun to freeze, watch from where he leaned against his doorframe. 

* * *

_Yoongi,_  
_I hope you like these. And that they'll remind you of me. Five years already? I can't believe you moved into a new place after our anniversary. At this point you should just move in with me, if I didn't have a roommate. I love you, congratulations on moving into the new apartment. You better produce lots of songs, one or two for me as well. Don't forget to give me the spare key tomorrow morning, I know you'll forget. You probably won't find this till after midnight, right? I know you'll unpack the living room and your studio before stepping foot in your room. I love you. Goodnight, and sleep well._  
_-Jimin_

* * *

_(Bonus: Tae and Baek trying to greet Yoongi earlier in the evening.)_

_An ample number moans could be heard from outside the apartment, as Baekhyun stood, unable to bring himself to take his knuckles to the door. The mason jar filled with cookies would have shattered if not for Taehyung’s fast– but clumsy ‒reflexes._

_“We can come back later, Hyung,” Taehyung tried, pulling the elder away from the new neighbor’s door and back to their own abode._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Baekhyun, even though you shouldn’t be embarrassed, you and Tae can be heard round the block. (Probably)
> 
> If you don't get the italicized part about Jimin before the bonus, it's the card on top of the clothes Jimin gave to Yoongi.
> 
> I’ve also updated my collection of one chapter fics, [Smug Smiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11441670/chapters/25641306). I plan on posting both chapter updates around the same time, so this one may come first, or maybe second.
> 
> You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from clicking on the email that told me one of my favorite works updated while I was writing this. I’m probably gonna go read it now that this is posted though…
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> -Celeste


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yoongi get to know each other better, and may have come to an agreement of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m pretty sure I was running on a sugar high from jolly ranchers when writing this. There’s a little part which is meant for holding phones on the lapdesk I put my pc on while writing in a big comfy armchair, and my phone is too big for the slot, so I filled it with jolly ranchers instead. It’s really shallow, but I ended up eating Jolly Ranchers between midnight and one in the morning on Thursday. K, I'll stop talking about me and get to the important part of the notes.)
> 
> Hi! I’m sorry this came out later than planned, I’m an idiot who caught a summer cold. (Dunno how it happened, it just did. Probably staying up late and writing more the nights before contributed.) Hell boiled me alive, and I died slowly the throughout my stay in sick-land. But I’m back, and my next update might be a tad bit delayed since I’ve been thrown out of my schedule. I’ll do my best to fall back into my usual writing loop, I’m sorry again for the delay.
> 
> Honestly, It felt like a lot of this chapter was dialogue, and I’m sorry in advance.
> 
> Woot. 3k Words! Slowly getting longer. Slowly.

Cracking his eyes open at four in the afternoon wasn’t ideal, if anything, it sucked. The sun beamed in from the large sliding glass doors leading to the balcony, the bright light causing his eyes to sting. Some show played on the television they mounted on the cream wall. He couldn’t make out the words, everything too dull yet loud and blending together. Yoongi’s body slouched into Jimin’s arms where the two were cuddled up on the couch. Blankets pooled around their legs, and with a simple glance at Jimin’s irritated expression, he knew he should have taken him up on that extra cup of coffee.

His fingers curled around Jimin’s, thumb rubbing little circles over the smooth skin. Moving closer, he buried his face in the younger’s neck, letting his eyes fall closed once more. 

“Slept okay?” Jimin whispered, stroking the elder’s blonde hair gently. Yoongi relaxed further into the boy’s touch, inhaling the scent of vanilla and honey. The screen flashed between scenes, the younger grabbing the remote and muting the sound, then deciding to fully turn off the television. Turning his full attention to the elder, he waited patiently, though his fingers fiddled with the ends of his boyfriend’s hair.

“‘m sorry, Minnie,” Yoongi rasped out, frowning. “I haven’t slept for a few days now.” He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck.

“I can tell,” the younger’s tone held hints of bitterness, the elder retracting from the statement. Noticing the blonde pull away, Jimin changed his expression, turning from cold to warm. “Talk to me about it. Insomnia again?”

“No, I’ve been saved from it, thankfully,” Yoongi sighed, settling back into his boyfriend’s arms. “The neighbors are problematic. They have the loudest sex, and they have the drive for every night of the fucking week and I don’t want to go over and tell them I can hear everything, since that would be kind of rude, right? I might have to move if it keeps up. Not to mention‒” Jimin took a hand to the elder’s mouth, cutting off his rambling.

“Min Yoongi,” he exclaimed, irritation clear in his voice now. “That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard. You have a voice. You can speak up every now and then too.” Jimin’s eyes eased, voice becoming subtle, filled with love as he held the elder’s hands in his small ones. “I expect you to have this resolved by the time I get back from Busan.”

“I’ll try.”

“No, you will.”

“Okay, okay Mom,” Yoongi mumbled, rubbing his cheeks against Jimin’s sweater. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course baby.”

* * *

Crawling out of his bed at eight in the evening a week later, he felt convinced to do _something_ about the situation with his neighbors. Groaning as he lifted himself out of bed, he changed out of his jeans from yesterday and into a pair of sweatpants. Pulling on a oversized shirt, he checked his appearance passing the mirror before leaving his room. His eyes hooded with sleep, and blonde hair stuck out awkwardly. Skin pale from lack of sleep and his cheeks slightly bloated. Wandering out of his room, he made his way to the door, sliding into fuzzy white slippers. Completely forgetting about his keys, phone and even that he was _wearing his favorite slippers_ , he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Dragging himself to the door next to his, he knocked three times and waited, eyes still heavy with sleep. It swung open, a tad too fast, and the creamy brunette staring back at him.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun asked, confusion playing into his voice. Yoongi stared at him for a moment, slowly collecting himself, thinking his words over.

“You’re really fucking loud,” he eventually said, a pang in his head reminding him that Baekhyun probably had no clue what he said. He ignored it. Instead the brunette laughed, staring at him with amusement in his eyes.

“You’re now on the list of people that have told me that,” the brunette smiled, “So?”

“I can hear you through my walls.”

“And?”

“I can’t sleep because you’re so fucking vocal.”

“I complain a lot. Tae tells me all the time.”

“Oh my god. I can hear you and your boyfriend having sex!” Yoongi finally yelled, frustrated by the brunette’s lack of understanding. Baekhyun’s face paled slightly, only to lighten in a flash. He began laughing, laughing so hard he curled over, tears welling in his eyes.

“That’s,” Baekhyun paused, taking a breath, coughing into his arm, and bursting into more obnoxious giggles, “That’s the first time a neighbor has ever complained.”

Yoongi stared at the man sliding onto the floor in a ball. He felt completely baffled.

“It explains so much. The neighbors before you always gave me the weirdest looks,” he barked out, laughing harder on the ground, his whole body shaking.

“Do you need help?” Yoongi asked calmly, not sure if he should be on the phone with a hospital or an asylum. “Were you dropped as a child?”

“Probably,” Baekhyun giggled, waving off the blonde’s offering hand. Scrambling to his feet and brushing his legs off he grinned at Yoongi. “You’re funny. I like you. Let’s hang out sometime.”

Shocked by the brunette’s directness, Yoongi simply nodded and turned, hurrying back to his apartment.

“Yoongi-ah,” Baekhyun called, leaning against his own door frame. “I promise to keep the noise down. I’ll only make you suffer once or twice a week. Deal?”

“Deal,” Yoongi muttered, fiddling with his door. Unsure why the knob would not turn, (as hard as he tried) he blinked a few times, staring at it. Baekhyun watched him, amusement evident on his face.

“That’s a door,” the brunette commented, eyes filled with delight. “If the knob doesn’t turn, you stick a key in.” Yoongi looked at the other, realization hitting him like a brick thrown through glass windows. All too sudden for his liking. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and feeling for his keys. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. Not even his phone. He stood in the halls of the apartment building, which (for some reason) had no heat in the middle of fall, and he was _cold_. “Fuck.”

“No keys?” Baekhyun asked, laughter finally dying down.

“Yeah.” Yoongi stared at the door, unsure what to do. 

“Want to stay over? Till you get the landlord to come by or something,” Baekhyun offered, winking at the other.

“Sure,” the blonde sighed, “if it’s not too much of a burden.” Baekhyun muttered something incoherent, along the lines of ‘no problem’ and waved him into the house.

The entrance felt like the ideal definition of a home compared to Yoongi’s own cool interior. While Yoongi’s house was filled with monochrome furniture, Baekhyun’s warm aura around him reflected on his house, a couch that sunk under the softest touch and fall colors that made it feel a little more comforting.

“The phone is in the kitchen, call your landlord.” Baekhyun directed, scrambling through the house, cleaning up stray items left and right.

“The number is in my phone,” Yoongi admitted, embarrassment filling his voice.

“You dumbass.” 

“I’ve never had to memorize phone numbers for years, sorry Mom.” Yoongi retaliated, punching in numbers to the phone sitting on the counter. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he put the phone down, ready to slam his head into the counter. Baekhyun noticed the dismay written on his face and piped up.

“Does anybody else have a key to the place?” 

“Jimin does.”

“Call him”

“I don’t know his number by heart.” 

“Did you invite him to stay over anytime soon?” 

“No.” 

“Why not drive over to his place?” 

“On a trip. And my car keys are in the house.” 

“I can drive you to his place when he’s back.” 

“His address is saved in my phone. I’m not familiar with the current area either, only when I get closer to his place.” 

“You’re so difficult.” Baekhyun sighed, slouching against one of the kitchen walls. "How do you not even know your way around the city?"

"I am destined to be reborn as a rock."

* * *

Baekhyun took out two mugs and set them next to the coffee drip on the counter, pouring out the dark liquid into both. Yoongi sat at the dining table, looking around in fascination. Adding cream to his own coffee, Baekhyun brought the two cups over to the table, setting them down carefully. 

“Your majesty,” the brunette muttered, watching the blonde’s eyes follow the steam of the liquid.

“Do you have any cream? Milk is fine too,” Yoongi asked, so quietly Baekhyun almost missed it. Standing and grabbing the cream out of the fridge, he passed it to the blonde quickly. Yoongi poured a dollop ( _a dollop!_ ) into his coffee and bowed his head slightly in thanks. Baekhyun watched the boy curiously, how he avoided eye contact, holding his gaze on the table instead. His plush lips blowing on the coffee before taking a sip and his pale, delicate looking hands cradling the white mug, a slight tremor every so often. The blonde seemed shy in the other’s home, compared to his cocky demeanor outside of it.

“You don’t strike me as a cream guy,” Baekhyun commented, immersed with the blonde’s habits.

“Hear that a lot,” Yoongi muttered, words slightly slurred. Sipping at the liquid in hand, his eyes continuing to drift about. Slivers of panic weaved into his face, signaling the caffeine started to work. Gliding a hand through his hair and grabbing at the back of his head roughly, he sighed loudly. 

“Yoongi-ah,” Baekhyun chuckled, looking at the blonde, “It’ll be alright. I won’t fuck around with Tae while you’re staying with us.” Yoongi narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about, but thanks,” he answered, “And I’m older than I look, don’t disrespect your hyung.”

“So am I.”

“I’ve seen Tae. He’s either ninety-five or ninety-six. You can’t be much older.”

“Ninety-two. You?”

“...Ninety-three,” Yoongi mumbled in defeat, Baekhyun let out a delighted shriek.

“Anyway, what do you even do? Don’t you have work?” the elder asked, smiling at the other.

“I’m a producer. Your beloved Red Velvet over there is one of the main groups I write for,” Yoongi answered, motioning to the makeshift shrine of albums and photo cards.

“You’re signed with SM?” Baekhyun gasped, staring at the younger in shock.

“No, freelance. I was signed under Big Hit a couple years ago,” the blonde explained, snickering at how the elder’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. (He had to hold himself back from doubling over when Baekhyun let out a squeaky “Wow.”) “What about you?”

“Artist,” Baekhyun replied, obvious enthusiasm making it’s way into his voice. “The spare room is my studio, but it’s a bit of a mess right now.”

The two sat, going on and on, hours on end talking between each other. It clicked, the relationship worked, considering they were polar opposites. Baekhyun liked complex flavors and extravagant toppings on ice cream, Yoongi liked vanilla bean (if he was feeling adventurous it would be espresso, as Baekhyun learned). The younger enjoyed quiet evenings working in the studio, Baekhyun loved loud nights in a club or at a party. Polar opposites, yet they flowed and stuck together.

* * *

Yoongi took up a makeshift position on the couch, Taehyung welcomed the blonde with a smile, paired with long rambles from the ‘nice cafe down the block’ to his own career and beginnings as an actor. It become obvious how Baekhyun and Taehyung were a perfect match, no need for explanations. Not to mention they kept their promise, since Yoongi slept uninterrupted while being the lump they woke up to on the couch each and every morning. Baekhyun would shuffle out of his shared bedroom first, feet dragging along the hardwood floors and into the tiled kitchen. He would toss toast or a bagel into the toaster oven, prepare coffee and a smoothie of some sort, taking the toasted goodness and plating it, which he later left on the side table of the couch Then he plopped down onto the couch himself, asking Yoongi to move over slightly. The younger responded by letting Baekhyun get comfy, then spreading out once again. The situation replayed each day, Baekhyun did whatever it was that happened to be his morning schedule, and made breakfast for Yoongi, sometimes talking to him in the early morning if the younger woke up from his rustling.

“What’re you watching?” Yoongi asked groggily, unable to fall back into slumber with the noise in the background.

“Breaking Bad,” Baekhyun said, eyes focused on the screen while his hands grabbed for the smoothie on the table, nearly knocking it over in the process.

“Episode?”

“Season five, episode four.”

Yoongi sat up, the blankets draping around his frame and sinking further into the cushions. His head lolled back slightly, slipping in and out of sleep, one minute watching the show, the next he woke to his hair being stroked by Baekhyun, arm extended across the cushions. The long fingers felt nice tangled in his own blonde locks.

“Morning,” the elder greeted, mouth agape and eyes trained on the screen.

“Past episode six?” Yoongi questioned, closing his eyes again.

“Ending episode five. You knocked out for an hour and a half.”  
“Wake me up when you start seven, Jiminie and I haven’t watched past it,” the pet name slipped past his lips before he could stop himself, tipping towards another nap. The fingers stroking his hair continued, but he fell asleep before he caught Baekhyun tearing his eyes away from the screen.

* * *

Jimin’s cheeks flushed pink as he marched up the stairs, (the elevator took too long) he kept redialing with a teeny amount of hope because his boyfriend’s phone kept going to voicemail and he might be _dead_ for all he knows. Either way, Jimin ran up the stairs, worrying like hell as he dialed Yoongi’s number again, hoping for him to pick up. But it went to straight to voicemail, just like it did the day Jimin got back from his trip, and the day after that. At first the boy thought his boyfriend was in one of those states, where he holed himself up in the studio and worked till he exhausted himself physically and mentally. It happened two or three times over the past years, the first when Namjoon called Jimin, asking why the hell Yoongi’s phone went straight to voicemail when trying to contact the producer. But it wasn’t just the day of and after coming back from Busan, it went on for two days later, which finally got Jimin worried enough to head over to the elder’s apartment himself.

Panting as he burst through the hall, his feet carrying him to Yoongi’s door, while his entire body felt ready to collapse in panic due to what might be in store for him.

Ringing the doorbell a few times, the worst scenarios played through his mind. Yoongi curled over the desk, worked himself to death, malnutrition, went insane from lack of sleep. The list went on and on. When no one answered, he dug through his pockets and unlocked the door with his spare key. Jimin burst past the door, not bothering to take his shoes off. Glancing around the apartment, most of the lights were off. The kitchen had no sign of life in the past few days, the bread on the shelves slightly stale and the espresso maker dry. Day old coffee mugs in the sink, empty save for the remains of liquid that pooled at the bottom. (And as much as Jimin tried to convince himself, he knew Yoongi does the dishes right away to get rid of hassle. Something was very wrong.)

In the living room food sat half eaten on the coffee table, a light layer of dust over the bookshelves. His feet moved faster, worry racking his head more than before. Opening the door to the bedroom, he found Yoongi’s pajamas on the bed, folded neatly, and everything else in order like it should be, yet neglected. Yoongi’s keys laid on the side table next to his dead phone. Jimin turned, walking towards the studio, a slight shudder in his hand as he reached up to grab the handle that lead to the studio. His boyfriend could be curled up asleep in the chair, like he’s found him before, or completely exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Jimin snapped his eyes open and jerked the knob, pushing into the door with his entire weight. Flicking on the lights to studio, particles of dust flew and fluttered through the air, the room completely unused. Yoongi hadn’t been here in days. A new panic, one of abandonment, lit up in his chest, causing him to tear out of the studio, out of the apartment.

When he left the empty house, he immediately banged his fists on the door next to Yoongi’s, begging for the man he saw a few days ago to be inside. Luckily, the man was, he opened the door with wide eyes.

“Jimin!” the man exclaimed, turning his head deeper into the apartment and back to the lavender boy. Unsure and too worked up to care how the stranger knew his name, Jimin grabbed him, shaking the brunette roughly, choking out his words.

“My boyfriend,” he breathed, words shaky. “Your neighbor. Yoongi. He won’t pick up the phone, and I haven’t heard from him for days, and I went to the apartment and he wasn’t there and‒ and‒”

“Honey,” the brunette coaxed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “It’s okay. He’s been over here for a couple days.”

Jimin wasn’t sure how to react, staring at the blonde that came up from somewhere in the apartment with a cup of coffee to his lips, too decaffeinated to figure out exactly where what was happening. And yet, the smile he gave Jimin, reserved only for the younger, stung a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tags in the morning. Goodnight <3
> 
> Guess who went back through HTML coding notes from high school? I did. I feel so old. But I applied a few things to the previous chapter.
> 
> Also, Red Velvet's comeback? And EXO? Yes. My everything right now.
> 
> I’m sorry for scaring Jimin, I love him and Yoongi like crazy, but this is an angsty story, and I haven’t even gotten into the heavy parts. We’re getting there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to thank everyone again for the support on the story. <3
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://cyphervite.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cyphervite)! I may have been sick but I'm not infectious. I'd love to hear from you lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated  
> Yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter!  
> Links:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cyphervite)  
> [Tumblr](https://cyphervite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
